


The Ledge

by Salem_V



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Curses, Death, Forests, Scary, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: There was a rumor about a ledge that lived on the edge of a forest. Below was a long drop at the bottom was a rock infested stream. And at the top of the rocks where the water didn’t wash, were stains of red.If you asked the locals, they’d tell similar tales they had been told by their mothers and fathers.Even the most mentally stable fell victim to the curse that haunted the ledge.
Kudos: 2





	The Ledge

There was a rumor about a ledge that lived on the edge of a forest. Below was a long drop at the bottom was a rock infested stream. And at the top of the rocks where the water didn’t wash, were stains of red. 

If you asked the locals, they’d tell similar tales they had been told by their mothers and fathers.  
Even the most mentally stable fell victim to the curse that haunted the ledge. 

“Don’t stray past the red tape!” Mothers would warn their children, begging them to heed their warnings. The red tape had been placed in a vain attempt at keeping people away from the ledge. 

Unfortunately, tourists unaware of the legends and tales would simply give a confused shake of their head before crossing under the red tape. 

Snapping pictures of trees and bushes as they continued to explore the path. The path was safety, the path was comfort. It was when you were lured off the path that danger began. Many claimed to have heard barking from a dog that for some reason just didn’t sound right, laughing from children that sent shivers up their spine and goosebumps on their skin. 

Those that did stray off the path never found the source of the sound, but no one ever found them. The more someone disbelieved or was skeptical of the curse the harder and louder the ledge called for them. The more the ledge yearned for them. 

Maya didn’t believe in the curse, she simply thought of it as a strange superstition the locals had. Rolling her eyes and she snipped the red tape that lived in between the trees. After all, in her mind, there was no need.

She dusted off her skirt and fixed her hair before continuing her trek down the path. She scoffed in disgust at the overgrown weeds and roots littering the path, the farther down she stomped the worse it got. No one had provided any maintenance to the path, no one was willing. 

She was carefully stepping over a root when she heard it. A yelp, her head spun around trying to locate where it came from. It was silent out there, minus the birds chirping, the wind ruffling the leaves of the trees, and a distant sound of a running stream. 

She heard a whisper of a cry to her left. Her head snapped to the left, and without thinking her leg stepped off the path. She didn’t notice as the whisper got louder, still unintelligible, the sounds around her grew distant, grew softer. 

She tripped over a stump, ripping her thigh high stockings, however, she wordlessly stood up and continued on. Her body felt numb, she couldn’t feel the cuts on her knee crying red tears. Her mind was blanketed in a fog, the only thing circling her thoughts was the whisper. 

She felt her vision grow blurry, dark dots painting her vision. The whisper could no longer be called a whisper, having progressed to a louder voice.

“jump” The word continued to repeat itself through her mind, playing like a broken record. Slowly growing louder and louder until it was screaming at her. The spots of black had leaked and spread throughout her whole vision.

Then it abruptly went quiet. 

There was an air of satisfaction around her. 

Suddenly, there was nothing. There was only the shell of a girl by the name of Maya. 

“Now.” 

And suddenly everything rushed back to her too late, the running stream getting closer and closer. Over the wind in her ears whipping her hair back, she distantly heard a satisfied cheer. 

Tears were leaking out of her eyes, the last thought she had was the regret of having not listened to the locals. A half-choked sob escaped her before the rocks had given her an unkind greeting. 

Her body was taken away by the stream. Her limp body acting as a paintbrush coating the rocks she was sprawled on red. 

The locals simply shook their head and shrugged their shoulders. Turning to their children and telling them to heed their warnings about the ledge. 

The locals put the tape back up in between the trees, picking up the signs which were taken down, and posting them back up. 

The name Maya quickly became another name on the list, her body became just another claimed by the curse. 

Less than a year later, another ‘Maya’ would show up, scoffing at the tape, stepping over it, and falling victim. 

None of their bodies were ever found, the locals had learned after the fifth unfound body, it was pointless to look. They had scoured the entire stream, and anywhere the bodies could have gone to no avail. It truly seemed like the curse had consumed them.


End file.
